the reviersed
by fandomer02
Summary: instead of damon getting bite its Stefan somethings where taken from different seasons summary- when elena gives herself to Klaus to get the cure for Stefan how will Stefan react how will the gang get her back find out!


**Elena pov**

Nobody thinks im strong enough, brave enough to do what I know I should do today im changing that. Once I have my mind on something I don't back down not now not ever. Yes im eighteen years old and I would have a whole life in front of me but it was either me or him. I knew what my choice would be and so did everyone around me I had a chance to save his life and I won't regret doing it.

"No you can't do this I won't let you" Stefan screamed at me

"It isn't your choice to make" I say back lightly "if you had a chance to save my life would you take it?" I say looking into his eyes "then you know why im doing this I can't let you die I won't" I say to him.

"No Elena I can't lose you" he says to me 'Stefan you have people around you who love you and need you nobody needs me I don't have a family anymore" I say back

"Were your family" he tells me "please don't leave me" he starts to cry I kiss him "I love you Stefan" I say. Leaving my boyfriend who I love so much is so hard to do I start quietly crying as I walk towards the front door.

"Elena!" Damon yells to me "you can't do this" he screams to me "yes I can and I will" I tell him. Going out the door and getting in my car and driving to Klaus mansion I climb his fence which oddly says no trespassing and see hes in the building. I walk inside and meet Klaus.

"Klaus" I say and he turns towards me "Elena" he says 'what a nice surprise". 'You know why im here don't you?" I say to him and look him in the eye as he nods his head and "what do you want love?' he says to me

"Please give me the cure for Stefan and I will do whatever you want" he looks at me and smirks. Grabbing a glass "fine" he tells me and holds the vile in his hands. "I will give this to you if you agree to do whatever I say to do without hesitation" he says looking in my eyes "fine what do you want?" I say. "First you will give this to Stefan and in the morning you will come back here" I look down and he makes me look into his face again "ok" I say "you will do whatever I say for a decade without hesitation and you will not go back to your little home town until I say so understand?" he tells me giving me a hard look "ok" I agree with him "good and just to make sure" he gets closer to me looks me in the eye and says "you will bring this to Stefan then tomorrow morning you will come back here". I nod and run out of this horrible building that I will probably have to see again. I run to my car and drive back to Stefan to find him lying on the bed crying. "Stefan" I say I sit on the edge of his bed he looks up at me "oh Elena you're ok" he says "yeah im ok here drink this" I give him the vile that Klaus had given me he grabs it from me drinks it and automatically is better. He hugs me harder and I know hes happy.

 **Three hours later**

I look over to him and hes fast asleep it midnight now. I grab a pen and paper and leave Stefan a note which said.

'Stefan I have to go back to Klaus it was part of the deal. I will always love you and I know I will miss you so much I just want you to be happy. –e'

Once I leave the note on the pillow next to him I run out of the house and sleep in the car once its seven in the morning I leave for his house which is by the way huge if I didn't already say so. I walk inside and hes already there waiting for me to show up. "good you're here now let's go" he says and I follow him to a moving truck "where are we going?" I ask him.

"We're going to my home place' he says climbing in the truck and I climb in the passenger seat. "Buckle up love where going to New Orleans" he half smiles and we drive out. I've been with Klaus ever since. It's only been five months but. Anyway. We have been going place to place random balls which I of course have to attend. I usually love dancing but these ones mean I have to dance with Klaus the thought makes me sick. All though all the stuff hes given me to wear is super cute I only wish to be with Stefan.

I shake my head trying to get the thought out of my mind. I can't think about him I need to let him go. So from no one I vow to never think about Stefan besides its ten years until I get home he would have probably moved on. At least that's what im hoping I want him to be happy which I told him before I left.

 **Stefan's pov**

How can she expect me to be happy when im not happy without her?. She left because of me. I can't live without her. It's been five months and im stuck here. Damon has made me stay always making excuses but not this time. That's when I realized that I am going to find her. I grab my stuff and start towards the front door.

"Where you going?" my older brother Damon asks me, "im going to find Elena and bring her home". "Stefan you don't know what Klaus did to her-" he starts and he sighs "you don't know if he turned her or if she is under compulsion when we get there". "We at least have to try Damon" I say. "I know" he said "but im going with you" he said "ok" I reply "then let's go". "Wait" bonnie says at the front door I didn't even realize she was there. "Stefan how are you going to find her? She could be anywhere" I look at her and realize she right. "Luckily for you" she said half smiling turning so the littlest gilbert walks through the door she looks at me again and says "I have a hunter who is more than willing to help you". I look at him and realize hes carrying a cross bow. "Hello Salvatore's" Jeremy says and smiles "been awhile".

I don't know if this is his hunter side or actually Jeremy so I wait and try to figure it out. He smiles his Jeremy smile and comes and hugs me and claps me on the back, its Jeremy I think in my mind as I clap him back. And we half laugh then Jeremy turns serious while still holding his smile "let's find my sister" he says. And me and Damon smile.

We go to the kitchen and bonnie does as spell with Jeremy to find her. "Shes in New Orleans" bonnie says to me "ok let's go" I say "im going too" Jeremy says. All I can think about is Elena and what has happened to her I need to find her before anything bad happens.

….

 **OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I KEEP GOING LET ME KNOW**

 **WITH LOVE -C**


End file.
